Who Could Love Me?
by m.phlps
Summary: Remus finds love at a young age and he couldn't be happier. But it's complicated. How will his friends feel about who she is? How will everyone else? Remus/OC
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: I do not own any of J.K's characters. Only my original character.

I can tell you the exact moment I fell in love, thought at the time I didn't know it. It was around christmas in fourth year. The corridors were empty because everyone was either gone home for the holidays or at dinner. Well empty except for one other person. As I was turning the corner towards the library I passed a slight blonde girl I knew to be in slytherin. I barely take any notice of her. That was until....

"Ow!" We were both thrown back into each other by an invisible force.

"What was that?" I asked as I rubbed the bump forming on my head. Before she had the chance to say anything my question was anwsered by the giggling misletoe above our heads.

I could feel a deep blush crawling up my neck as I looked up. The misletoe was charmed to trap the couple under it until they kissed. I looked at the girl. I couldn't even recall her name but with the timid way she looked up at me I couldn't help my heart from skipping a beat. I don't know what came over me at that moment but as I looked down at her I melted into her beautiful crystal blue eyes. I brought my hand up to brush a strand of hair out of her face, resting my hand on her cheek. I moved my head closer to hers slowly. The whole time she held my gaze with a small smile playing on her lips. Her eyes finally fluttered closed and I followed suite as I felt my lips touched down on hers. I could feel my heart swell inside my chest. My mind went completely blank and time seemed to stand still. I don't know how long we kissed but when I finally opened my eyes and looked into hers I knew there was something special about this girl. All I wanted to do was to kiss her again but as my hand dropped she took a step back. She smiled at me one more time before turning around and walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: I do not own any of J.K's characters. Only my original character.

I'm now in my seventh year at Hogwarts. My name is Remus Lupin, and I'm in love with a girl. It's September 1st and the feast is over. I'm listening to my roommates as they fall asleep. When I know they're asleep I grab the marauders map and sneak my way through the castle until I'm breathing in the fresh air outside. I move quickly across the grounds to a secluded area on the other side of the lake. As I get closer I can see her. Her blonde hair seemed to glow in the moonlight. I walk up behind her and wrap my arms around her slim waist. I still find it hard to believe that this gorgeous girl is with me.

"I hope you haven't been waiting long." I whispered into her ear.

She turned around in my arms and looked up into my eyes with a small smile on her face. "No, not long at all. I've missed you so much."

She closed the distance between us and kissed me. We spent a few hours out by the lake, just enjoying each others company. Our relationship has been hidden since it started. At first it was because we were both unsure about what was happening between us and we didn't want people to make a big deal but now it's for her safety. I'm scared about how her family will react to find out her feelings for me. From what she has said about them we are certain they would not be understanding in the least.

I gazed down at her in my arms as we sat in silence by the lake and I realized she was falling asleep. I felt hypnotized by her angelic features as she drifted off. Sadly we couldn't spend the whole night outside so I gently kissed the top of her head and told her we should head back inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: I do not own any of J.K's characters. Only my original character.

I'm not sure how I've been able to hide my relationship for so long from my friends but it has been suprisingly easy. They remain completely clueless about me having any form of a love life. How do I know this you might ask?

"You should ask that cute Hufflepuff out Moony. I think she's had her eye on you for a while now," Sirius said to me at breakfast. School started barely 2 weeks ago. Usually Sirius is too tied up in his own personal life, since the dry period of summer vacation, to take any notice of mine. Unfortunately for me he is 2 months ahead of schedule it seems.

"I highly doubt that Pads," I've developed a defence against their eagerness to interfere. Play dumb. I've always felt bad for lying to them but I just have to remind myself that it's for her safety.

I continue to avoid his gaze by pretending to read my book. I've learned that most of the time he will let things drop if you don't show any interest what so ever. Of course sometimes it completely backfires and he just tries twice as hard to get your attention. 'Like now,' I thought as he ripped my book away from my view.

"Come on! You have to get a girl this year. Even Peter has dated more then you, and that's just really sad."

I glared at him, "Well that's Peters choice to date. Frankly Sirius, I think my decision to date is just that. My. Decision," I tried grabbing for my book but he just moved it farther out of my reach.

He only smirked at me, "Well 'frankly' Remus, I don't think it should be left up for you to decide," with a twinkle in his eye he tossed my book to me before getting up and leaving the Great Hall.

That is not a good sign. He's plotting something and I can already tell he's going to end up crossing the line. The problem is he doesn't know the line is there and I'm not sure how to warn him about it.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: I do not own any of J.K's characters. Only my original character. Btw I'm sorry for spelling or grammatical errors. The wordpad I'm using doesn't have spellcheck.

I was on edge all day about what Sirius had said this morning. The last thing I want is for Sirius to try and set me up with some innocent girl, only to have her hate me when I tell her I'm not interested. I've always considered telling the guys about my relationship. I mean, I can trust them with my lycanthropy so why was this any different? 'Because it's not just your secret,' my conscience said.

"Are you alright?" I whipped around and came face to face with crystal blue eyes.

"Huh?" I could feel a goofy smile spread across my face as I looked down at her. Just being near her made me feel warm inside.

"You were pacing love," she said with a quirky smirk.

"Oh. Yes, I'm fine... I've just been thinking," I tried to think of how to ask her about what I was thinking when I saw a panicked look cross her face.

She bit her lip looking away from me and whispered, "You want to break up."

"WHAT?" I couldn't believe my ears. I instantly took her in my arms, holding her for dear life, "NO! I was just thinking about telling the guys about us. I think Sirius is going to try and set me up again." I looked down into her eyes, gently touching my hand to her cheek, "I never want to lose you. Don't ever think that."

She rested her head on my chest, with her arms wrapped around my waist, "Ok."

"Ok?" I moved away a little to look at her face, 'was it that easy?'

"Yes, ok. You can tell them if you want to."

"Huh... Ok," I pulled her close once more before we had to go our separate ways.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: I do not own any of J.K's characters. Only my original character.

I entered the dorm to meet a grinning Sirius. 'Uh oh... This can't end well'

I was just about to turn around and walk right back out when he called me to stop.

"I got a surprise for you, Mooooooony," he said with a god awful grin that just seemed to get bigger the longer I looked at him, "you'll never guess who I got you a date with!"

"NO! Whoever it is I'm not interested," I was steaming, 'I can't believe he's doing it again!'

"Aww come on Moony. Why? I always get you dates with some of the hottest girls and you always turn them down. I want to know why," he paused looking thoughtful for a moment, "Are you not 'into' girls?"

"What? No. Of course I'm into girls," I knew I was blushing so I looked down at the floor.

"Well then. Why?" he started to whine.

I really wanted to wait to tell the guys all at once but once again Sirius picked at my last nerve before I knew it I snapped, "Because I already have a girlfriend!"

The shock on his face was almost worth it, "WHO!? Why didn't you tell me?" he bounced from across the room and almost crashed into me from the momentum.

"Not right now, Pads. I want to wait until the others are here," I shifted my gaze around the room, "where are they anyway?"


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note: I do not own any of J.K's characters. Only my original character.

Turns out they were in the hospital wing because Prongs got hit by a bludger during Quidditch practice. Wormtail was down there keeping him company. So with one marauder missing for most of the next day I was left to deal with a whining owl by the name of Sirius.

"Who? Who? Who? PRONGS! All better mate?" Sirius rushed over to James as he was headed into the Great Hall.

"Ya, wasn't so bad but Poppy wouldn't let me leave. Where we going?" Sirius was dragging James away from the Great Hall.

"Moony has been keeping some interesting information from his best mates and he won't tell me until we're all here."

I gave a deep sigh as I trudged along behind them. The only upside to getting this over with is Sirius will shut up for a while, 'I hope'. I followed them into an empty classroom. James and Peter looked confused and Sirius was bouncing on the balls of his feet looking a little too excited. I closed the door slowly behind me. I have no idea what I'm going to say to them.

"So what's this about?" James was looking between myself and Sirius.

Sirius all of a sudden got completely serious, "Moony's been keeping secrets from us, men," that of course didn't last too long as his straight face was replaced with that god awful grin again as he sang, "he's got a girlfriend."

With that James and Peter turned their full attention to me. I coughed uncomfortably, "Well you see... I've been kind of seeing someone for some time now...." I trialed off looking away from them.

"Who is it?" Sirius pushed, completely out of patients no doubt.

I looked them all in turn before taking a deep breath, "Emerald Malfoy."


End file.
